In a Fandom World Far Far Away
by TobiasPrior46
Summary: This is a story putting in different books and making them into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to write a cross over story from some of my favorite books! I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think so I can improve myself and the story. Also I would love to hear your opinions or ideas as well! Thanks so much!**

_Katniss POV_

I live in a small town where everyone knows everyone. I'm fourteen years old sitting in my room the night before the Choosing Ceremony. The Choosing Ceremony of what job you will have after graduation, which is determined by the results of your aptitude test. The Choosing Ceremony is where they announce the career you will have to everyone in town. We have it right before we go into high school because depending on our career that could change what school you will attend.

I enjoy being by myself outside in the woods with the creatures and wildlife around me. I love the feel of the wooden bow in my hand and the release of the arrow soaring through the air like a mockingjay approaching my target. That's why I'm hoping to be a hunter for my town and be able to be trained by the famous Haymitch.

I don't have many friends in town because all the girls are too girly and don't like being in the woods and all the guys are intimidated by me because I'm probably stronger then most of them. The clock in my room goes "Tick Tock Tick Tock..." . I'm counting down the moments until I will finally know my results. "Katniss dinner is done! We're having pasta!" says Prim, Prim is my little sister she has been helping my mom more and more every since our father died. "I'm coming!" I yell back. As I make my way toward the kitchen I can smell the garlic and butter coming off of our plates. My mother looks at me and says "Katniss hunny, I want you to know that whatever happens tomorrow you will be okay and that we love you no matter what happens". I smile to make her feel better because she is the one who needs the support not me. My only fear is that my aptitude tests will be inconclusive, they call them Divergent, they have to leave the town and be exiled for life, and if someone ever tried to come back they would be hung in our town square for all to see. It has only happened once that I know of, her name was Annie. She tested as divergent because she was mentally unstable she tried coming back to town at dusk and was caught trying to get in her old house. Later we find that all she wanted was her pills but the rule still stands.

As I get myself ready for bed I hear Prim creep into my room, "Katniss I'm worried, I don't want to loose you" she says as tears start to come down her cheek. "Don't worry little duck, I'm the best Archer in town no one will kick me out, I promise". She exits the room and I pull up my covers and fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay guys that's it for chapter 1 I hope you liked it enough to want me to continue to write it! Leave me some reviews or suggestions so I can improve myself. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got a couple of reviews and they liked it so I decided to keep going! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and follow me :) Thanks so much!**

_Katniss POV_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I wake up instantly and I look over at the clock it says 8:00 am I have roughly an hour and a half before the test. As I shut off my alarm clock, I put on some clothes which consisted of a Sunday dress and flats. Today is a big day so I have to dress nicely. I head down the steps into the kitchen and grab my favorite cereal Captain Crunch and a bowl with milk and sit down. Shortly after I started to eat Prim and Mom come into the kitchen finding something to eat for breakfast. "Good morning Sweetheart, today is a big day. Are you nervous?". Mom says to me as she throws in some toaster waffles into the toaster. "I'm not nervous, I just want to know what I'll be doing." "After breakfast, I'll take you down to the school so you can get in line for the testing" she says. "Okay mama."

*TIME LAPS*

As I look around I see so many of my classmates waiting in line to get checked in for the testing. I step up to the table where they pricked my finger, it only stings a bit. I look down at the girl who pricked me and her name tag said "Tori". She has a slim figure with long dark hair and deep brown eyes like a little puppy. After she wiped my blood in the check in book I enter the school and follow the signs into the Auditorium. A woman on stage starts to speak after everyone was filed in. "Good morning, I'm Mrs. Mathews, a teacher over at Dauntless High. Today you will be taking your aptitude test which decide the career you will have after high school. You will find out your results at The Choosing Ceremony. We will be announcing names over the intercom so be listening for yours. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." As she walks off the stage they call off three names. "Peeta Mellark, Beatrice Prior, and Augustus Waters". I didn't recognize the names but maybe they will be at the high school I'll be attending." It took another ten minutes after I heard "Hazel Lancaster, Tobias Eaton and Katniss Everdeen" My stomach dropped, my hands were shaking and I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I stood up and walk out of the auditorium where the woman who pricked my finger, Tori I believe was her name led me into a room. We were in this all white room with this strange-looking contraction that was hooked up to a computer. As I waked over to the chair and sat down she started attaching some wires to my forehead and heart. As she was doing this she said " The cord on your forehead is so we can see the brain activity and what is going on, on the computer, the one connected to your heart is so we can make sure you don't go into a heart attack or something serious." I smile shyly because I knew I would be okay after the test was done. she says " This test will figure out your fears and will have you try to get past them, are you ready?" I say " As ready as I'll every be". She hands me this clear tube with this questionable blue liquid inside that I've never seen before. "It's the testing serum so you can start your test. Drink up!" As I pour the liquid into my mouth like I was doing a shot of vodka, I start to feel a little dizzy and slowly my eyes start to shut.

**A/N: Sorry I left you guys with that but that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on Wattpad and Twitter TobiasPrior46 . Leave a review for me I would love to hear your comments! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying my story! Please leave comments or reviews I would love to hear from you guys! Thanks :)**

_Katniss POV_

I open my eyes I look around to seeing a very dark room and to my left there is a table with a bow and arrows laying on top it. A lady walks toward me and say "Kill this man or We will kill your entire family, You have exactly 3 minutes to complete this" I look over at the man I can't make out his face and I'm freaking out inside I can't kill a person, I only killed a couple squirrels. I grab the bow shaking and as I'm trying to get my hand relaxed I grab the arrow and set in it in place. I get in my archer stance taking a deep breath. "1 minute left" I pulled my bow up and grab the string back with the arrow to the smile of my face. I counted to 3. 1...2...3. Take a deep breath once again and released, the arrow flies through the air and straight at where the mans heart would be. He falls to the ground, I put my bow on the table and the women smiles toward me.  
~TIME LAPS~  
I wake up from the serum and I feel a little light headed. Tori hands me some water and she told me to sip it don't chug it. So I sipped it and she looks to me and says " You will find out what career choice and high school tonight at the ceremony" and with that she escorted me out of the room and I went home to get ready to leave for the town square.  
~TIME LAPS~  
Everyone was entering town square they had a stage by our towns greatest statue. It's a mockingjay with a fire ring around it. It represents the rebellion of how our society used to be spilt into districts. My mother and Prim find a couple of folding chairs and I made my way to backstage to get with the other kids. I got into my place and awaited to be called to stage. Jeanine I believe that was her name walked onto stage with some notecards in her hand. "Greetings fellow towns people. Today we celebrate another choosing ceremony. It's the 75th year we've done this." Everyone applauded. She continues, " I'm Jeanine as you all know, this year we have a fine selection of boys and girls. Today they will find what they will be doing after they graduate and who they mentor will be. So with that let's start" I start feeling really nervous and I had sweaty palms. I looked at the others and they were just as nervous. A couple of kids were told there jobs already but I didn't even know them. "Katniss Everdeen please come to stage." This the moment I've been waiting for, I tried to relax and walked on to the stage and stood next the her. "Katniss will be attending Dauntless High, She will be an archer, and will be working with Haymitch." I smiled and waved and exited stage after the clapping went down. I was so excited! Dauntless high is the school of my dreams I've been wanted to be with them ever since I started school. I find my mom and prim and they smiled and said there congrats and I sat with them to watch the rest of the ceremony.

**A/N: that's the rest of this chapter! I did a longer one because they been a little short! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be starting the first day of Dauntless high in my next chapter**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying my story! Please leave comments or reviews I would love to hear from you guys! Thanks :)**

_Katniss POV_

I open my eyes I look around to seeing a very dark room and to my left there is a table with a bow and arrows laying on top it. A lady walks toward me and say "Kill this man or We will kill your entire family, You have exactly 3 minutes to complete this" I look over at the man I can't make out his face and I'm freaking out inside I can't kill a person, I only killed a couple squirrels. I grab the bow shaking and as I'm trying to get my hand relaxed I grab the arrow and set in it in place. I get in my archer stance taking a deep breath. "1 minute left" I pulled my bow up and grab the string back with the arrow to the smile of my face. I counted to 3. 1...2...3. Take a deep breath once again and released, the arrow flies through the air and straight at where the mans heart would be. He falls to the ground, I put my bow on the table and the women smiles toward me.  
~TIME LAPS~  
I wake up from the serum and I feel a little light headed. Tori hands me some water and she told me to sip it don't chug it. So I sipped it and she looks to me and says " You will find out what career choice and high school tonight at the ceremony" and with that she escorted me out of the room and I went home to get ready to leave for the town square.  
~TIME LAPS~  
Everyone was entering town square they had a stage by our towns greatest statue. It's a mockingjay with a fire ring around it. It represents the rebellion of how our society used to be spilt into districts. My mother and Prim find a couple of folding chairs and I made my way to backstage to get with the other kids. I got into my place and awaited to be called to stage. Jeanine I believe that was her name walked onto stage with some notecards in her hand. "Greetings fellow towns people. Today we celebrate another choosing ceremony. It's the 75th year we've done this." Everyone applauded. She continues, " I'm Jeanine as you all know, this year we have a fine selection of boys and girls. Today they will find what they will be doing after they graduate and who they mentor will be. So with that let's start" I start feeling really nervous and I had sweaty palms. I looked at the others and they were just as nervous. A couple of kids were told there jobs already but I didn't even know them. "Katniss Everdeen please come to stage." This the moment I've been waiting for, I tried to relax and walked on to the stage and stood next the her. "Katniss will be attending Dauntless High, She will be an archer, and will be working with Haymitch." I smiled and waved and exited stage after the clapping went down. I was so excited! Dauntless high is the school of my dreams I've been wanted to be with them ever since I started school. I find my mom and prim and they smiled and said there congrats and I sat with them to watch the rest of the ceremony.

**A/N: that's the rest of this chapter! I did a longer one because they been a little short! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be starting the first day of Dauntless high in my next chapter**!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys I want to start answering questions for you guys! Like what are my fandoms or my Otp! Things like that so comment on the chapters and I'll answer one per chapter! Thanks so much for reading I hope you guys are liking the chemistry between Four and Katniss. Let's see what happens in this one!**

_Katniss POV (starting at lunch/ next day)_

We just finished another game of volleyball and things are going really well. I'm nailing my serves and my sets are on target. I think I've caught watching me a couple times so that's a good sign for me. Christina and I made our way through the lunch line and sat down. I sat across from Four again. Christina speaks, "Hey who is all going to the football game Friday night?". Uriah says "I am", "yah I'm bringing Uriah". Zeke says. "I was planning on bringing the girls but I don't have anymore room in my car for Katniss." Christina says sympathetically. Then Four looks up and says "I'll go to the game and Katniss I can bring you that's not a problem for me." I smiled and said "Thanks guys and yah Four that sounds good." "No problem" he says. "Alright it's settled we will all meet up there and watch the Dauntless kick some Vampire butt." Christina says very excitedly. I look at her and say "Sorry but who are the Vampires?". Christina explains, "The Vampires are some kids we've been rivals with for as long as I can remember. They go to school at Cullen High. It's in the next down over. They are wicked fast and they are really good. We've been pretty even with them for the past couple years but I would like to beat them this year." I nodded well hopefully we do beat the Vampires. After lunch was over Four asked me, "Hey I should walk you to painting before I go to history then we can meet in the commons before math. Is that alright?" I smiled and said, "Yah I would like that." We walked to painting together, "I hope I do well at volleyball today, I'm really nervous." I say. Four nods and responds with "Nah, you shouldn't be your an amazing player I bet you wouldn't even have to tryout and she would put you on the best team." "Well thanks Four, I hope your right but to play it safe I'm still going to tryout." I laugh and give him a little nudge. "Well this is painting I'll see you after history." He says and he steps a little closer and gives me a hug. I hug him back and waved goodbye. I walked into painting and sat in the seat I was assigned yesterday. I sit next to Peeta I've really only said hi to him but nothing more. "Hello Katniss" he says as I sit down next to him. "Hey Peeta" I reply with. The teacher starts talking and tells us we are going to be working with our partners for all of this tri so we need to answer some of the questions on the board to get to know one another. "Question 1" he says "what is your favorite color?" I say "Green, how about you?" He responds with "Orange". I ask " like a traffic cone orange?" He shakes his head "No no no, more like the orange in a sunset, that tame but bright orange, that's the color orange I like." I nod, as we continue through the questions. There is just something about the way he speaks that makes me want to know more about him. His smile his strong jawline his brown eyes they are just mesmerizing, if you stare for to long they might put you in a trance.

***TIME LAPS (to tryouts)***

I entered the gyms with Christina and Four was already there in the gym. We had a little bit before was going to talk to us, so we took a seat on the bleachers and talked. We didn't get into to much detail before cut us out. "Hello volleyball players, We are glad to have you come out today and tryout. Today we will be going through a couple drills so I can see how you guys do. So let's have you guys go change and partner up." We walk into the girls lockeroom and Christina whispers to me, "I'm going to partner up with Mar so you can be with Four today, I think he might have a thing for you." I blush a little bit. "Okay" I said. We shortly got out of the lockerooms which I was wearing nike tennis shoes, knee pads, spandex, and a Tshirt from a tournament a while back called "Mockingjay days" I met up with Four in the gym and he told me that we were just going to pepper for a bit.

***TIME LAPS (after tryouts)***

After two hours later I'm sweating and feeling a little dehydrated. I was talking with Four he says "Hey we have that paper due in English tomorrow, do you want to go somewhere and work on it?" I smiled and said "Sure that sounds good, did you have an idea of where?" He said "There is this nice place called The Chasm, it's a small cafe just a couple minutes from the school, I'll drive you there." I smile and said "Alright, I'll meet you outside the lockeroom after I change then we can go." He smiles and nods "See you in a bit" he smiles. After about 10 minutes we head out of the school and walk to his car, he has a black truck, a very manly car I would say. We get in the car and I asked if he had any good CDs he said all the ones I own are in the CD holder on the visor. I start flipping through and there was one CD that said "Car Mix" so I put it in and the first song that comes on was 'Talk Dirty' By, Jason Durelo. I got really excited "OMG THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS!" He says "ME TOO THATS WHY IFS THE FIRST SONG ON MY PLAYLIST!" We started jamming out.

Been around the world, don't speak the language (Me)

But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me (Four)

Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on me (Both)

We were singing pretty badly but hey singing isn't our strong suit. We arrived at the Chasm after the song finished and we get out and walk in. He orders " I'll have a Coke and Daunltess cake." I ask him "What's Dauntless cake?" He widen his eyes and his mouth dropped a little, "YOU HAVENT HAD DAUNTLESS CAKE! GIRL YOU ARE GETTING THAT AND YOU CAN THANK ME LATER." I laughed "Alright I'll have what he is having then" the cashier was smiling. "Anything else?" She says. "Nope that's all thanks, Susan" We grab a booth and soon Susan brings us our order. We started talking a bit and I tried the cake, "Four! This is amazing! Why haven't I had cake like this before!?" He laughed "Because you haven't been to the chasm with me yet" he winks a bit. I can't tell if he's flirting with me or just being a friend until he says. "So I don't really want to work on the paper now, I was wondering if we could just talk and get to know each other a bit?" I smiled and said "That's fine by me, I finished my paper already" he smiled "So did I" we both laughed and we just started talking about anything and everything. I found out that he has a father named Marcus and his mother left him when he was younger. I told him about how my dad died a couple years ago and how things have been really hard since. We talked for what felt like hours. The more we talked the more I liked him. I think that maybe not yet but maybe we will have some type of spark between us.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I decided I'll answer a question for this chapter to get it started.**

**Q: What's your OTP?**

**A: FOURTRIS ALL THEY WAY! I love divergent with all my heart and I can't wait for the movie to come out! Four gives me fangirl feels like a the time and so does Tris lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am. I want to get to the point where i can try incorporating your ideas into the story! I also will answer any questions you have about me or the story! I'm kinda an open book so I don't mind sharing that with you guys! The football game will happen in this chapter! GO DAUNTLESS!**

_Katniss POV (Friday during tryouts)_

I have to say school isn't all that bad, i have a group of friends that I really like and I have a couple of guys I would consider dating. After changing out of the lockeroom I went with Christina and Mar to the gym. Mrs. Trinket looks like she is going to burst with excitement. "Girls, girls, hush hush, We have some important things to do today. You will shortly finding out your teams and We will be voting for team captian. You will be spilt into two teams. Four will be helping both teams but mostly the "A" team. SO with that said, here is the ones team."

"A" Team:

Katniss

Christina

Marlene

Shauna

Hazel

Cara

Johanna

Susan

Lauren

Bella

Alice

"B" Team

Clove

Glimmer

Maggie

Laila

Annie

Teresa

Ava

Lily

Fiona

Larissa

Rosalie

"These will be the teams for this year. Now lets take an anonymous vote for team captains." Everyone grabbed a piece of paper from her and a pencil and wrote down someones name. I got up and put it in the glass bowl she had for our team. "Alright lets do the reaping of the team captains. For the A team this years captain will be, Katniss Everdeen and for the B team the captain will be Glimmer." The girls on my team all ran up to me in a mob and hugged me and said there congratulations" Once the swarm of girls left me Four walked up and said "Hey congrats Katniss on the Team Captain thing, You'll be a great leader. If you keep up those serves you were doing they were amazing! I don't know if i could receive a serve like that, it was like the ball was on fire. We might just call you the girl on fire if you keep them up" I smile and blushed of course " Wow thanks Four, I'm glad you have been watching me and I think I will make a good leader as well and besides it'll force me to know the girls better." He smiled but before he could say anymore more, called him over to do something before we leave. I shouted to him, "Make sure you pick me up!" he smiled and I left for the locker room.

***TIME LAPS (Four picks Katniss up for the game)***

I decided to wear a black v-neck with denim kapris and black converse. I decided on a wrap around braid that lays on my right shoulder. I get in the car and buckle in to see Four looking at me. He says "You clean up nicely" he says this with a smile. "Thanks Four, ready for the game?" he says "Of course! Go Dauntless!" I laugh and we turn on 'Talk Dirty' which will now be our song because we sing our hearts out to it every time we hear it. We arrive at the game and head up to the bleachers where the others are. We take a seat and wait for the game to start. As i was looking down at the players lined up i notice that there was jersey with the number sixteen with "Mellark" written on the back. I didn't know he played football! The game was about the start and I notice he runs out onto the field with the team. The game starts and he calling plays and gets hiked the ball. Of course he's the quarter back for the Dauntless team that explains the nice biceps i noticed on the first day. I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. I got top say he looks really good in those football pants. I felt a nudge and I noticed it was Four. "Katniss you haven't said one word. Who are you staring at that is making you like this?" He says with curiosity. I told him I was staring at Peeta and he laughed like actually laugh. " OH MY GOD YOU WERE STARING AT PEETA, PEETA MELLARK?". I said "Yah, whats the big deal?" Four has this cheesy smile. "That is my cousin".

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but i had to finish it sometime! Alright I haven't gotten any questions because i posted the last chapter this morning. So I will make up my own!

Q: What Fandoms are you apart of?

A:Well I love Divergent, Hunger Games, The Fault in Our Stars, Maze Runner, The Giver and so many more! These are just some of the fandoms that help me make this story happen and I love them all!

P.S Comment with questions you want me to answer or answer the questions that were posted! Follow me on twitter if you want to update of when I'll be posting the next chapter! TobiasPrior46 :) Thanks Bye! May the odds be ever in your favor, tributes! *three finger salute*.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really enjoying how this is going make sure you tell me what you think about my story! Thanks so much for ready!**

_Four POV (right after volleyball tryouts finished)_

I see Katniss getting a bunch of hugs and congratulations from her teammates. There is something about her I like, I just need to get to know her better. I walk over to her after the swarm of girls left and I said

"Hey congrats Katniss on the Team Captain thing, You'll be a great leader. If you keep up those serves you were doing they were amazing! I don't know if i could receive a serve like that, it was like the ball was on fire. We might just call you the girl on fire if you keep them up". I hope she doesn't find that creepy.. She smiles luckily and I think her cheeks got a little pink. She says "Wow thanks Four, I'm glad you have been watching me and I think I will make a good leader as well besides it'll force me to know the girls better". I smile but before I could tell her I agreed Mrs. Trinket called me over to help her. Katniss shouted to me "Make sure to pick me up!" I smile and she left. I walk over to see what she wanted and she starts to speak "I see you've been watching Katniss a lot. I think you two would be absolutely adorable together. Just be careful Four, she's special". And with that I smile and walk away.

I took the truck today to pick up Katniss before the game. I pull into the driveway and see her emerge from the house. She looks beautiful. Gosh I'm going to get in trouble with this one. She gets in the car and buckles up. I couldn't help but stare at her she just so pretty. I decided to say something to her so she knew I wasn't being a creep about it. "You clean up nicely". I smile and hopefully that was enough. "Thanks Four, ready for the game?" I say "Of course! Go Dauntless!" She laughs and we turned on 'Talk Dirty'. We listen to that all the way to the school. When we arrive we head up to the bleachers where our friends were. We took a seat I decided to sit next to Katniss but not to close but close enough that are legs would grave each others. I wasn't going to make a move or anything tonight. Not yet. I need to know her better and she needs to get to know me better. I look at her for a moment and saw her really tuned into the game. I wonder if she really likes football or if there is a player she's watching. I say "Katniss you haven't said one word. Who are you staring at that is making you like this?" She tells me she was staring at Peeta and I laughed, like hard, I think I had tears coming out of my eyes. "OH MY GOD YOU WERE STARING AT PEETA, PEETA MELLARK?" I said. "Yah, what's the big deal?" Obviously she didn't know, I didn't expect her to. I gave her a devious smile and say "That's my cousin". Im trying to play it cool because I hope she doesn't fall for him like every other girl I know has. I hope that she falls for me instead. I might have to talk to Peeta about this and see if he knows her. What should I do? As I began to ponder this question. What should I do?


End file.
